


［面团］残缺

by azyuan



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Injury, M/M, Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azyuan/pseuds/azyuan
Summary: 四跑之后被恶灵处罚了的弗兰克紧接着被丹尼捡尸的故事
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Frank Morrison
Kudos: 9





	［面团］残缺

弗兰克仰面躺在冰冷的雪地里，胸口的贯穿伤早就流不出更多新鲜的血液，右肺上的洞口让呼吸这种本应是维持生命的行为变成了一种单纯的折磨，奥蒙德山的寒意蛰伏地面，他甚至能感觉到风剐蹭着他裸露在外的心脏，如同锐利的刀尖一遍遍划过脏器脆弱的外膜，而它只不过无知无觉地跳动着，即使这具身体内可供支撑循环系统的液体量所剩无几。无谓的收缩除了带给提醒他现状的阵阵抽痛外没有任何意义。

他恨恶灵给他保留的人类特质，此时此刻尤其地恨。

他不得不隔上片刻就努力地移动一下自己的身体，身下的雪有一部分被他的重量压成冰块，他在惩罚结束、勉强恢复些许体力后第一次尝试挪动的时候，差点因为与冰面粘合的皮肤和血痂从肌肉上剥离造成的二次伤害而当场昏厥，当然，作为一个杀手，他也只能到达“差点昏厥”的地步就是了。

刚开始由于承受过于强烈的疼痛时产生的那种反胃与头晕目眩差不多过去了，恶灵暂时剥夺了他身体的再生能力，他不太清楚这个难伺候的古神准备把他晾到什么时候。在这儿死亡也许确实不是解脱，但他连死亡的边缘也触摸不到。

他们不会死。哪怕肉体拆解成千万片碎屑，他们也能在疼痛中保持清醒，在疯狂中继续思考。这是远古的未知生物赋予仆从们的特权，也同样是束缚他们的枷锁。他有时候会猜测恶灵是否把他们的灵魂与肉体拆分开来，属于灵魂的情感作为它随时得以享用的储备粮，属于肉体的疼痛是它调教他们掌控他们的手段。

他的左腿从大腿的中下部截断，恶灵做得很干脆，至少在他的腿与身体分离的时候他只感觉到了一瞬的凉意，它肯定有的是弄断人类骨头的手段。右手就没这么好运了，勒住脖颈的蛛腿固定他头部可以旋转的角度，他被迫看着恶灵把他的手臂拉扯到极限，即使他及时闭上了眼，属于自己的手臂扭曲折断，尖锐的断骨从皮肤穿刺而出的画面仍然刻进了他的视网膜，眼睁睁看着蛛腿生生把他的一部分扯离的恐惧和惊骇伴随血液从他的四肢百骸喷涌而出，在它获得满足后一如既往地将弗兰克遗弃在了他的领地。

他的身体像是仅余下灵魂的空壳，杀手诡异的生命力保留了他的感知，他暗中祈祷恶灵没把他的残肢扔的太远，熬过惩罚之后对痛觉的麻木多少能使他感觉好一些，胃部的抽搐和痉挛不算什么，他没什么真正能吐出来的东西。他怔愣片刻侧过头看着自己近在咫尺的左手手指慢慢虚握成拳又再次松开，不太能确定它是否仍然处于自己的操控之下，浸透关节的冷意让他觉得自己像是封冻在冰川里几千年的尸体，与尸体不同的仅仅只是他正从冰封中苏醒——就算是他不想。

“真是凄惨。”有人靠近过来了，弗兰克受损的耳膜嗡嗡作响，他一时半会分辨不出是人声还是耳鸣的噪音，不过紧跟着一声相机快门启动的咔擦声多少唤回了些他的想象力。

真糟糕，是会让一切变得更加糟透的那个家伙。

“但是这样的你很漂亮，我会好好收藏这张照片的。”残留在口腔里的血在他试图开口发声时混入空气变作血沫从嘴角溢出，喉咙干涩得像是曾被火焰焚烧，他盯着来人看了半晌，终于通过模糊的视线分辨出那张总是隐藏在面具下的脸。他很明智地没有说话，否则尚未干涸的液体倒流进气管可不是现在的他能解决得了的意外情况。

弗兰克永远想不明白鬼面是如何在每个杀手的领地之间来去自如的。但是他出现在他的面前总不意味着好事，特别是在他刚刚经历完惩罚精疲力尽心身俱疲的这一时点。

当是否逗留的决定权从他的选择里消失，他不知道现在的自己还能剩下些什么。

丹尼在他的两腿间蹲下，带着厚皮革手套的手托住大腿断截面往下几寸的完好皮肤，弗兰克看不见他在做什么，只是感觉到自己左腿连接在身体上的那部分被抬起，轻柔的吻落在暴露的肌肉断层，疼痛与痒意宛如电流一般贯穿了他的身体，他反弓起背脊，分辨不出是痛苦还是轻松的哼声同血泡的炸裂消散在雪地，他听见丹尼嘲弄一般地笑了起来。“军团——弗兰克，你很适合。”

刀子折射的银白光线在他的视野里闪烁了一瞬，丹尼用刀划开他残破的衣物和防风裤，习惯于杀戮的杀手一点都不会在意从他身上捡走的碎布片是否黏连着血肉，他胸前的血洞、残缺的手脚和细密的伤口大约能唤起丹尼对感恩节火鸡的记忆，不过眼前的这个显然要比普通的食物更能勾起他的兴趣。

地上这个像是被调皮的孩子拆解过后玩具一样的人对他挑衅意味的话语没什么反应。不过他不介意自说自话，作为一个连环杀人犯，他还挺擅长和不会给出回答的对象聊天的。

他把刀刃掐进弗兰克腿根苍白的皮肤，没有血液相伴的皮开肉绽稍微有些令人扫兴，他很快注意到弗兰克微微颤抖的睫羽，这意味着即使是这副样子的他也仍保持了身体的敏感度。恶灵创造的世界总能给他带来点小惊喜，丹尼牵起嘴角，扯开了腰间的皮带。

他架起弗兰克完整的那条腿，把余下一半的另一条毫不留情地按进冰雪，手指掰开富有弹性的臀肉，拇指半刺进丧失其私密性的入口作为辅助，几乎是强行挤开紧致的甬道侵入了失败者的身体。

倘若在平时被这么对待的弗兰克一定已经像条疯狗一样开始乱抓乱咬了，不过今天的他先一步被恶灵耗干了体力，他大抵只剩下硬扛着下体的刺痛和牵动伤口的钝疼轻微颤抖身体的能力，他的左手扣进泥土和雪水混合成的潮湿物里留下几条短而浅的沟壑，丹尼压住他不安乱动的右上臂，俯下身凑过去看他的表情，弗兰克抿着的双唇幽微地抽搐，眼泪打湿了他的眼睫顺眼角淌进两鬓，渗透进他柔软的帽兜。

由恶灵处置过的杀手的身体缺乏热度，丹尼脱下厚实的手套，温热的手掌抚过弗兰克微凉的脸颊，拇指在眼睑上停留了片刻，然后他触电一般缩回手，收起自己想做多余动作的念头，转而掐住弗兰克的腰用力顶进了更深处。

他听见弗兰克发出一声喑哑的尖叫，用力抽了抽鼻子含混不清地小声呜咽起来。

经历过折磨的小杀手并没有长时间保持肌肉紧绷的能力，纵使如此没有进行过前期准备的结合给双方都带不来多少快感，丹尼蹙着眉有些艰难地在他的身体里抽动几次，如果不是包裹他的肉壁柔软且弹性，就连他都会怀疑弗兰克是不是真的死了。介于生死之间的身体随着他撞击的节奏晃动，在弗兰克极细微的嘶嘶抽气中丹尼分辨不出他的喉咙是否也有损伤，他松手，指尖顺着腰部的线条摸进弗兰克胸前的洞口，指腹顺着伤口的边缘蹭过，与体温反差甚大的跳动血肉就在丹尼的手中，他甚至能看到泥地衬托之下的鲜红色的、脉动的心脏和几近干涸的血管，即使弗兰克一语不发，他也能从他的肉体中获得些他期盼的东西。

丹尼低下头，弗兰克的断臂像是某种幼鸟的翅膀扇动似地颤抖，他伏下身拉起他折断的翅膀，温柔的吻落在暴露在外的骨骼断茬上，如果有人撞见他们，或许会认为他正对一具残缺的尸体为所欲为，但事实并非如此。

他知道事实并非如此，迷雾中的所有人都知道。

弗兰克不知何时睁开了眼，覆盖着一层水雾的视线直愣愣落在丹尼的脸上，他宝石般的绿色瞳仁拥簇着血色，力量还未回归他的躯体，恶灵的惩罚漫长得仿佛永恒。

停留在体内的那家伙片刻以后再次动了起来，各式各样的疼痛从每一处的伤口蔓延至大脑，他的精神变得错乱。

奥蒙德山冰冷的空气灼伤穿孔的肺叶，他想抓住围绕在他身上这个男人的飘带，但他放弃了夺回身体控制权的尝试，只是虚握着掌心的土壤保持他的寂静。

他很清楚鬼面想从他这里得到什么。

他想听见他痛苦与欢愉交杂的呻吟，他想从他身上获取更多关于迷雾中杀手特质的信息，他想知道恶灵给了他们什么，又从他们身上夺走什么。

他想知道他们能做到哪一步。

相机干净的镜头映照着他狼狈不堪的脸，丹尼按着他的小腹看着身为素材的他，乖巧和善的微笑出现在记者的脸上。

他尚且完整的灵魂不寒而栗。


End file.
